The Life of Team Dark
by Flame rises
Summary: We all know about the Freedom Fighters, but what about Team Dark? This story will follow everyone's favourite edgy team as they attempt to do normal life things.
1. Losing the will to live

Shadow had officially lost the will to live.

At least, that's what it looked like to Rouge, anyway. Not a bad guess considering Shadow lay face planted in the middle of the kitchen floor. He showed no sign of movement. Rouge gazed down on him and sighed.

Should she leave him there? Should she help him get up? Ask what's wrong? Ask Omega what's wrong with Shadow before offering help? After pondering for a while she decided that leaving him would be the best option. Simply put she just couldn't be bothered, it was morning and Rouge was NOT a morning person, so she just couldn't be asked right now. He'd get over this eventually, anyway. It was just a phase.

Although Shadow hadn't exactly out grown his emo phase yet so it might take a while.

Rouge's phone vibrated in her pocket, she reached into it and a message from Sonic was displayed. _That's strange,_ she thought, _he never messages me._ The message read:

" Yo Rouge im sorry if Shadz is acting weird i legit think i might have made him reach his final breaking point last night "

Ignoring Sonic's terrible grammar she read over the message again, and again, and again, and again, until finally her brain processed what was sent to her.

Okay, what on Mobius did Sonic do?

Rouge glanced at Shadow's motionless body. He looked dead to be completely honest. He didn't even look like he was breathing. But unfortunately that was not the case. He was immortal anyway he couldn't die.

Rouge sighed for about the 20th time that morning as she stepped over Shadow. She began to start her morning routine which consisted of drinking 15 cups of coffee.

Rouge took a sip from her coffee. Two sugars and only a bit of milk, boiling hot. A smile crept on her face. Finally, she would have energy to start the day and the magical energy bean juice would start to work.

" **HELLO ROUGE,"** greeted Omega walking into the Kitchen. His voice was so loud that Rouge ended up jumping and spilling her coffee all over Shadow. Somehow Shadow _still_ remained motionless. He didn't even let out a scream.

"Heeeeeeey Omega," Rouge forced a smile, " I don't know... is there away that you can... turn down the volume of your voice or something?" Rouge asked. trying very hard to stay calm. She was going to enjoy that coffee so much but it was taken away from her! She suddenly then understood how Shadow felt after Maria was killed.

" **NO I AM NOT CAPABLE OF DECREASING MY AUDIO LEVEL, BUT I APOLOGISE ABOUT THE SPILLED BEVERAGE "**

All Rouge could do was sigh for about the 100th time that morning.

" **SHADOW LOOKS RATHER UNRESPONSIVE, SHALL I FIRE AT HIM WITH ONE OF MY VARIOUS PROJECTILES? "**

" No! - "

" **YOU ARE CORRECT ROUGE, IT SHOULD BE MULTIPLE PROJECTILES "**

 **"** NO PROJECTILES!" Rouge yelled. " Don't waste your time Omega, he's not moving."

Omega's weird LED robot eyes ended up looking sad and dejected. Robots weren't exactly supposed to feel emotions, but for some weird reason all the robots she knew did feel emotions. Omega, Nicole and Shard were probably all defects, she decided.

" **WELL, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?** " Omega asked.

" I don't know... just... pick him up and shake him repeatedly, see if he responds." Rouge replied, beginning to make another coffee.

" **ARE YOU IN THERE?** " Omega yelled as he obliged. Rouge noticed Shadow's eyes were open, so he wasn't unconscious, but the blank look on his face, devoid of ,well, anything scared her a little.

 **" WHY ARE YOU NOT RESPONDING? "** Omega asked as he gave up and chucked Shadow all the way into the living room, and on to the sofa.

" **I STILL THINK PROJECTILES ARE NEEDED. "** He stated, glancing at Rouge.

Rouge sighed for the 500th time that morning. " No, I'll get ready and go over to Sonic's house and find out what exactly happened last night."

Omega tilted his robotic head slightly, but asked no questions.

...

Rouge was about to open the door, but paused to take another glance at Shadow. She had told Omega to watch Shadow, check for any sign of responses. Indeed, Omega was doing just that. He was sat next to Shadow on the couch, never taking his eyes off him.

Rouge pouted as she left the house.

 _Let's just say Sonic's gonna hope he has free healthcare after this._


	2. Sonic, ya dun goofed

Rouge knocked violently on the door, her patience decreasing by the second. All she wanted to do this entire day was to sit down on the couch whilst drinking coffee, eating Dominos Pizza, and binge watching a new show. Was that too much to ask?

But, no, she was here instead, dealing with her friend's weird, unexplained mental state.

She saw the handle twist as Sonic opened the door hesitantly. She noticed he started sweating bullets when he saw her.

"H-hey.. R-Rouge! Ummm... you're h-here! I-I wasn't expec-ting you, I-"

Rouge kicked the door open, slamming Sonic against the wall. He let out a muffled scream as the door collided with his face.

Without waiting for an invitation, she sat down promptly on the sofa crossed legged. She reached over to grab the last biscuit left on a plate on the coffee table.

Sonic came into the room at the moment, rubbing his head to soothe his injury. His eyes filled with horror when he saw her eating the last shortbread biscuit, but he didn't vocally protest.

"Well, explain." she said as she munched on the biscuit with extreme satisfaction, especially because it was the last one, and it was Sonic's.

"Okay, before I start, I'd like you to know that I am completely sorry and take full responsibility over the situation and all that happens after, despite others being involved. I would also like to say that I will make it up to you, Shadow and Omega for the trouble I caused, and-"

"You might as well stop this little, rehearsed speech of yours. You aren't getting out of this THAT easily. I've seen this all before, criminals trying to wriggle their way out of a harsh punishment by apologising and facing up to it, and not to mention coming up with excuses, but that doesn't wipe away the fact that you DID do it, and you felt good about it at the time. So you might as well stop this now, because I already smell the bullshit."

Sonic gulped. Rouge swore she saw the entirety of the Niagara Falls dripping from Sonic's forehead.

"R-right." Sonic gathered his thoughts. "So, Knuckles and I were talking, and he said he'd give me 20 bucks if I could successfully scare Shadow. As any sane Mobian would, I accepted! Imagine how much chilli dogs you can buy with that money!"

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Sonic continued. "I conducted research, I dragged Shadow everywhere, literally _dragged,_ I took him to: supermarkets, the beach, I even took him with me to get my grandma her flu jab!"

"And how did you do that? Shadow hates old people, and hospitals." Rouge asked, confused.

"Shadow hates everyone, what else is new?" Sonic said.

"Fair point."

"At that visit, I learnt something very interesting, he's terrified of needles! I remember the nurse holding the needle as she walked past, and Shadow jumped as far as far away as he could, and when she gave my grandma the jab, he flinched and quickly turned away, I even noticed he was trembling!"

"Can you blame him? Shadow's probably had all kinds of needles pierced into him whilst being strapped to a lab table." Rouge pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. But do you know what else I found out?" He leaned in closer to Rouge, almost whispering in her ear. "He's afraid of peanuts."

"Maybe... he's allergic." Rouge suggested.

Sonic laughed. "The Ultimate Lifeform... having an allergy to peanuts, how ultimate."

"Fair point, smart ass ." Rouge said.

"Anyway - continuing on. I saw him shudder when he saw the peanuts, and so, like a good friend, I asked what's up, y'know? Then, he told me how once, Maria almost died when choking on a peanut. I'll admit, was expecting a more exciting story, but that's life for you."

"Okay... but just get to the point."

"Okay! Okay!" Sonic huffed. "So, I had found enough information for what I needed to do. I went to Nicole, because, you know, I needed her holograms and nanites or whatever. It took a lot of convincing and bribing-"

"What did you bribe her with?"

Sonic acted like he had never heard the interruption. "When she agreed, I got her to make my living room look bare white. It had a single white table in the middle, with a row of needles on it. Laying beside the table, was the dead, bloody corpse of Maria. It also had, and this is the real cherry on top of the cake, a pile of peanuts on the floor."

"Oh... my...god."

Sonic started sweating again. "And so... I dragged Shadow and Knuckles to my house. I took Knuckles to prove that I deserved that 20 bucks. I led them to the room and well... Shadow screamed, mind you, I was disappointed that it wasn't a high pitched scream, but whatever, and then... he fainted. Then I dumped him on your kitchen floor."

Rouge was face palming now. "How... could you be... so dumb?" she asked, almost crying at Sonic's total stupidity.

"I got my 20 bucks though..." Sonic said.

Rouge suddenly stood up and walked until she was right in front of the blue hedgehog. She then proceeded to kick him, sending him flying through the roof.

Sonic's screams grew fainter as he soared away, until all that was left of him was a satisfying sparkle over the horizon.

"I hope he drowns in the ocean." Rouge muttered.

She left Sonic's house, she had found the root of the problem, but she still needed to correct whatever happened to Shadow, because she was his friend or something.

 _Oh well, I've got this far, no point in stopping now._ She decided.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO! YOU THERE! I'M HOPING YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN! I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO IMPROVE MY WRITING. ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Shadow's aesthetic I guess?

"Could you please... LET GO?" Tails yelled in pain. He was currently being dragged into Rouge's house. The bat had insisted on pulling him by his two tails all the way from his workshop. Understandably, it was a rather painful experience for the young fox.

"This is your fault for not cooperating." Rouge explained.

"I had work to do though..." Tails muttered.

Rouge sighed impatiently. "I understand that, but I literally need you for _5 minutes!"_

 _"_ What do you even need me for anyway?" Tails asked.

"See for yourself," Rouge replied as she shoved Tails into the living room. He looked up and got a glance of Shadow's completely vacant face.

He screamed and ran into the kitchen.

Rouge gritted her teeth and plugged her ears. "How can someone scream so high-pitched?" She complained.

" **TAILS HAS A NATURALLY HIGH VOICE ANYWAY SO IT MAKES SENSE."** Omega pointed out, he wasn't phased by the fox's reaction.

Tails ran in at that moment, and chucked a load of salt on to Shadow's lifeless body. "BEGONE DEMON!" He screamed.

Rouge blinked in disbelief. "That was supposed to accomplish... what exactly?"

"Salt repels demons." Tails explained, keeping his eyes on Shadow. His ears suddenly fell back in surprise when he noticed nothing had changed. "I don't understand, the demon that possessed him should be gone now!"

" **YOU BELIEVE IN DEMONS?"** Omega questioned.

"Only now." Tails said quietly. "But I don't understand-"

"Shadow isn't possessed. Long story short - Sonic emotionally traumatised Shadow and now he's like this." Rouge interrupted before Tails went on a long rant.

Tails face palmed. "He actually wen't through with it..." He muttered.

" **HOW COME YOU SEEM TO BE SOMEWHAT AWARE OF THE SITUATION?** " Omega asked.

Tails sighed. "Sonic told me his plans and boasted how he was going to get 20 bucks. Even then, I knew it was going to end horribly, Call it natural intuition, but I knew it was going to end something like this, because Sonic can sometimes be an idiot.

Rouge corrected him. "You mean _always_ an idiot, right?"

Tails shook his head. "He's fine really... it's just... Sonic's never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but over the years, it's become harder and harder for me to deal with."

Rouge nodded in understanding. She thought it must be hard for someone to be so intelligent, but constantly surrounded by Mobians with an IQ of 5.

"Anyway, I dragged you here to see if you knew what was up with Shadow and how to fix it." She explained.

Tails examined Shadow closely. "He just needs some sort of shock."

" **ROUGE ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED COFFEE ALL OVER HIM, BUT AS YOU CAN OBSERVE, THAT HAS DONE NOTHING."**

Tails rubbed his chin in thought, and Rouge tapped her foot impatiently on the carpet. As she saw it, the sooner this was done, the sooner she'd be able to watch Netflix.

Tails then slapped Shadow viciously. Rouge flinched, Tails had hit Shadow so hard there was an echo present in the room.

Nothing happened.

Tails put his hands on his hips in a huff. "That should of at least gotten some reaction!"

Tails glanced hopelessly around the room as if searching for answers. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"SHADOW! COME QUICKLY! THE ARK IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! MARIA'S STILL ON THERE! SO IS GERALD! YOU HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Tails yelled in pure desperation. Rouge had to appreciate his acting skills.

Shadow's eyes then suddenly focused on Tails, his breathing finally noticeable again.

Tails held up 3 fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Shadow ignored the question. "Where is Sonic?" He managed to choke out.

"I sent him flying over the horizon, it's fine, he probably landed in the ocean and has already drowned." Rouge said. Tails' eyes filled with horror.

Shadow looked towards the bat now. "But, _I_ wanted to do that." He complained.

"You were sort of out of commission, so I see it as I got it done faster." Rouge pointed out.

Shadow looked at Tails. "You are too close."

Tails hastily leapt back. "AAAAA SORRY!" He apologised. Rouge was greatly amused by how terrified Tails was of Shadow.

"Anyway, glad you're fine, but I gotta go, bye!" Tails said, rushing out of the room.

Shadow got up, he faltered slightly, almost as if he wasn't sure his legs would hold him up. This only lasted for a moment, however, for now he was back to his usual posture.

Rouge looked at Shadow sympathetically. "You should probably just rest today, due the shock you just had."

Shadow glared at her. "I don't need your pity." He muttered.

Rouge just smacked her lips. She should expect this really.

" **SHADOW, DO YOU WANT TO GO AND DESTROY SOMETHING?"** Omega suddenly asked.

Shadow nodded. "That sounds like a rather good idea right now."

Rouge just smiled slightly. If this was their version of retail therapy, she wasn't going to question it.

"But not just _something."_ Shadow added.

Rouge and Omega both stared at him, confused.

"I am going to tear off Sonic's limbs, rip out his internal organs, and arrange them in alphabetical order on the mantel piece." Shadow simply said, opening the door.

" **FAIR ENOUGH."** Omega said, going after Shadow.

Rouge glanced at the pair hopelessly. She then got up and followed them out the door. After all, she had to make sure Shadow didn't actually carry out his plans.

 _When will they learn revenge gets them nowhere?_


	4. Before the blue meat bag dies

Shadow, Omega, and Rouge kept on walking in silence. Rouge ended up growing more frustrated with every step. Until eventually she broke the silence.

"This is pointless! Do you not get the fact that I sent Sonic flying over the horizon? I didn't mean that figuratively, I meant that _literally._ Also, considering most of Mobius' surface is water, there is a high chance Sonic is already dead due to drowning. So I don't-"

Shadow held up his hand, signalling for Rouge to be silent. She immediately fell quiet. She didn't know exactly what it was, but Shadow just had an aura around him that commanded respect. That, and that fact he'd probably kill you if you didn't do what he asked, made Rouge oblige to his wishes.

Omega suddenly fired a missile at a tree, making Rouge jump.

"What was that for exactly?" She asked.

Omega shrugged. **"I JUST FELT LIKE IT."**

Rouge sighed. She needed better friends.

* * *

Rouge's ears fell back in surprise when she found out where Shadow led them to.

"Amy's house?" She asked in disbelief. "What do you need her for?"

Shadow ignored Rouge's questions and kicked the door down. You know, because he couldn't be a normal person and just knock.

Amy's head cautiously appeared round the doorway. "Uh... guys, are you okay?"

"Where is he?" Shadow asked, glaring.

"Who are you referring to to?" Amy asked, tilting her head.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can smell him." Shadow remarked.

This caused Rouge to try and suppress a snigger. Although this attempt ended with a rather weird snort coming out.

Amy looked baffled. "You can _smell_ him?"

"You think being the ultimate life form doesn'tcome with highly advanced senses?" Shadow pointed out.

"I- that makes sense actually."Amy said, fascinated.

"So where is he?" Shadow brought the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Amy sighed. "No point hiding it, is there? Not if I want to live another day. Sonic's in the basement."

Shadow's head turned to face Rouge, and he gave her an icy cold stare, if it was any colder she was convinced she'd get frostbite. "I remember you saying you kicked him over the horizon, so how is the blue creature still here?"

"I don't know!" Rouge exclaimed, annoyed that Shadow was implying she lied.

"Umm I can explain that actually!" Amy intervened. "I am well aware this sounds crazy, but, I think when you kicked Sonic, I-I knew he was in danger! I felt something- in here." Amy held her hands over her chest, where her heart would be.

Rouge rolled her eyes. This was predictable really.

"And so, soon after that, I got a vision! It showed Sonic lying helplessly on Emerald Coast! So I got over there and rescued him as soon as I could!"

Rouge, Shadow, and Omega exchanged a glance. How was Amy still not convinced she had some kind of psychic power?

Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes. "But now I've given him away! Oh my love, Sonic, will you ever forgive me?"

"Hmph." Shadow decided he had enough and pushed past Amy. He soon found the entrance to the basement. Rouge and Omega quickly caught up with him. When they went down the steps, they saw Sonic carefully bandaging his arm.

"Hello Sonic," Shadow greeted as soon as he saw the blue hedgehog. "From the looks of things, you have a death wish, and I'm happy to oblige."

Sonic eyes widened in alarm. "No wait! I'm sorry I-"

It was too late. Shadow had already leapt down, grabbed Sonic's arm, and sharply twisted it, breaking his elbow.

"Ow- that really hurt! Lord Chaos!" Sonic yelped.

"You've got a lot more to come, don't worry." Shadow nonchalantly said, breaking Sonic's wrist.

"Please, have mercy!" Sonic begged hopelessly.

This only seemed to anger Shadow. "Coward." He muttered, whilst proceeding to break Sonic's leg.

"SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" Sonic screamed, he was almost crying in pain now.

Rouge was watching the scene with a blank expression. Despite her outward appearance, she was secretly relishing in the fight, Sonic was getting what he deserved. The only thing she wished for now was some popcorn.

 **"ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK THE FIGHT UP, OR JUST LET IT RUN IT'S COURSE?"** Omega inquired.

"Oh yeah right, guess I should be trying to stop it." The bat mumbled.

 **"MY OTHER QUESTION IS; HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS?"**

"I've... got nothing." Rouge shrugged.

" **OH."** Omega responded. There was a pause. " **ROUGE, CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE?"**

"WHA-WHY?" Rouge spluttered.

" **JUST HAND IT OVER BEFORE THE BLUE MEAT BAG DIES."**

Rouge placed her phone in Omega's hand, hesitantly.

Soft padding formed around the tips of his claws so he could touch the phone screen. He paused.

 **"REALLY, KNUCKLES IS YOUR LOCK SCREEN. COULD YOU BE ANYMORE OBVIOUS?"**

Rouge's cheeks turned red. "It's not like that! I just took a sneaky photo, thought it was funny, and set it as my lock screen."

" **THERE'S NOTHING PARTICULARLY AMUSING ABOUT IT."** Omega observed.

"JUST DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!" Rouge huffed.

Omega, swiped the screen for a while, as Rouge anxiously waited.

"Hello?" The G.U.N commander's voice could be heard on the phone, it sounded hoarser than usual. "What do you want?"

" **TEAM DARK NEED A MISSION SO WE CAN DISTRACT SHADOW FROM HIS REVENGE PLOT."** Omega explained.

"Actually-" The G.U.N broke off as he had a coughing fit. "I'm not very well, Shadow might as well fill in for me for a few days."

Rouge and Omega glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Rouge asked.

"Seriously; tell him what I said. I've got to go now otherwise I will lose my voice." The call ended.

Rouge turned around to see Sonic lying down, blood was gashing from his side. Rouge almost felt sorry for him.

Rouge approached Shadow. "The G.U.N commander wants you to take over for him." She said.

Shadow stopped his attacks, and he looked at Sonic. "Don't think I would have forgotten about this." He growled.

All Sonic could do was whimper.

Rouge only had one thought as Shadow teleported himself, Rouge and Omega to G.U.N H.Q.

 _This can only end horribly._


	5. Shadow: The GUN commander

**APOLOGIES FOR I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE! THIS STORY SHOULD GO BACK TO ITS REGULAR SCHEDULE! THAT BEING SAID, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Shadow had been G.U.N commander for one day. One. Day. Half of G.U.N HQ was already destroyed. Rouge stared at the building, or rather, half of the building, with her hands on her hips. She smacked her lips. Serves the G.U.N commander right for making such a terrible decision. Rouge finally decided to walk in, and was greeted with an atmosphere of fear and tension. Rouge had to laugh honestly, but she refrained from doing so. It amazed her how the same people that had tortured Shadow in the past on the Ark, were now pissing their pants if Shadow even glanced in their direction.

"I'm going to set you on fire, then I'm going to throw you off the tallest point of this building if you don't find that stupid lady's chao in the next 2 minutes." Shadow ranted to a G.U.N worker known as Karen.

Shadow suddenly whipped around and saw Rouge standing in the entrance. "What makes you think you can be 10 minutes late?"

Rouge shrugged. "I didn't fancy seeing your face today."

"I don't want to see my own face either." Shadow responded. "You have a reasonable excuse, sit down, shut up, and get to work."

Rouge smugly smiled as she sat down. "It's only because he favours you." Karen muttered.

"Maybe," Rouge shrugged, "But I relish in it."

Karen huffed in annoyance. Rouge was about to lean back in her chair when she noticed someone had already made her a cup of coffee and had left it on her desk. Was it spiked? She immediately glared at Karen with suspicion.

Karen must of noticed this glare. "Don't look at me! Topaz made it for you!"

Rouge put her hands over her heart. "Did she? My wife must've been thinking about me!"

"Uhh..yeah.." Karen responded awkwardly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Karen screamed as Shadow came from behind. He was gripping her and holding her in mid air by her neck.

"I see you still haven't tracked that sorry excuse for a chao yet."

"I'M SORRY! HAVE MERCY! Wait- didn't you say I had 2 minutes? It's only been one!"

"It doesn't matter what I said, I'm allowed to change my mind whenever I like, because fuck you, I'm the ultimate life form." Shadow explained. "I've got the matches by the way."

Shadow then proceeded to set Karen on fire. She screamed for a bit, but this still gave enough time for some parts of her skin to be burnt. She got down and did the stop, drop, and roll technique. To Rouge's disappointment, she was no longer in flames.

Karen was now a weeping mess on the floor. All the other workers at their desks just stared in shock.

"Suck it up Karen, I still have to throw you off the building, but I refuse to touch crying people." Shadow simply said. He waited for a bit, but when it was clear Karen was probably going to be sobbing for quite a while, Shadow stepped over her and walked towards the door. "I'll check up on her later, I'm going to drown the other department now, because of their incompetence."

"See, Karen? There are other ways of becoming hot besides your implants!" Rouge said, annoyingly cheerfully. "Bitch." She added in a quiet whisper. God, did Rouge hate Karen, she didn't even really know why.

Suddenly, a burst of red busted through the door. "THE MASTER EMERALD IS HAVING A SEIZURE, COME QUICKLY!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge rolled her eyes at Knuckles' choice of words.

"Is Tikal not answering your calls again?" Shadow asked, looking unimpressed. "I told you, if she doesn't want you, just let her go. It's creepy how you talk to the master emerald anyway."

"WELL- I MEAN- YES, BUT IT'S DOING OTHER THINGS, JUST COME WITH ME AND YOU'LL SEE!"

Shadow and Rouge huffed and rolled their eyes perfectly in sync as they got up to go after Knuckles.


	6. A bad decision

Rouge sighed. She supposed Knuckles' wording was appropriate, the master emerald was clearly having a seizure.

The master emerald was glowing like a disco ball, sending various fast projectiles of chaos energy in various directions. Shadow stared at the emerald with a blank expression, giving no indication of what he was thinking.

After standing around for a few minutes, Shadow finally broke the silence. "What the fuck did you do, Knuckles?"

"I DID NOTHING! IT JUST STARTED ACTING LIKE THIS RANDOMLY!" Knuckles yelled indignantly.

Shadow just stared at Knuckles for an uncomfortably long period of time. The longer this went on, the more Knuckles continued to sweat. The red echidna finally gave in.

"ALL RIGHT! I was trying to figure out how to perform chaos spears, all right?" Knuckles spat.

Shadow face palmed. "Knuckles, you have to learn that some things.. you are just not capable of, probably because you are too dumb"

"Look, I don't see how you can use all your chaos powers, and I can't! I'm the guardian, and you're not!" Knuckles shouted in frustration.

Shadow suddenly patted Knuckles on the shoulder. "Look, I am an angst ridden alien hybrid that can barely keep my memory for more than two minutes. I went insane after one girl died and I was brought up on a space ship away from decent civilisation and was trained by the military as soon as I came into existence, so you have nothing to complain about."

Knuckles looked at Shadow, concerned. "Are you okay? Like, overall?"

Shadow sighed. "No, no I'm not, but I live with it."

"Sorry to interrupt the heartfelt conversation, but can we focus on the emerald?" Rouge brought the matter at hand back to attention.

"Oh yeah, right-" Knuckles began, before being interrupted by a beam of chaos energy slamming into his chest.

"Ouch, that must've-" Rouge was suddenly pinned to the ground by Shadow, as a chaos energy beam went shooting their way. Rouge sighed in relief.

"Thanks.." Rouge said, startled.

"Never thank me, I always have an ulterior motive."

Rouge blinked. "What ulterior motive could you have had then?"

Shadow didn't vocally respond, but the quick glance towards Rouge's breasts were a clear enough answer.

"Fuck you, man." The bat said in disgust.

Shadow then got up off of Rouge. "You ask for it, keeping them exposed like that." He turned the master emerald.

"Chaos make this bullshit go away!" He yelled, spreading his arms out. Miraculously, the master emerald returned to it's original state.

"Uh.. thanks." Knuckles said as he approached Shadow, seemingly recovered from the chaos energy blast.

Shadow hissed. "I need to go back to G.U.N HQ, you've wasted enough of my time."

 **"IS NO ONE GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE THEN?"** Omega asked. He was on the ground, in the midst of a large crater.

"Since when you were here?" Rouge asked.

 **"IGNORING THE FACT THE AUTHOR COMPLETELY FORGOT TO INCLUDE ME LAST CHAPTER, AND NEEDED AN EXCUSE TO AWKWARDLY SHOVE ME IN THE PLOT AGAIN, KNUCKLES JUST SORT OF PICKED ME UP AND CHUCKED ME ONTO ANGEL ISLAND, HENCE THE LARGE CRATER."**

"Why did you need Omega?" Shadow asked Knuckles, with no sign of curiosity, or any emotion for that matter.

Knuckles shrugged. "Emotional support?" He offered.

" **I DON'T THINK I'M THE BEST OPTION, CONSIDERING I'M A ROBOT, AND I DON'T PARTICULARLY UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF FEELINGS."** Omega pointed out.

Knuckles just shrugged again. "Oh well."

Shadow growled, making a noise reminiscent of a dog that had forgotten to be fed by its owner. "Can I go back to G.U.N HQ now? I was enjoying punishing people for their _idiocy._ "

Rouge's phone suddenly bleeped, she got it out, but was about to put it away when she found out it was just a notification from the news app on her phone. However, she saw the headline of the article; the words chilled her to the bone.

 _G.U.N commander sadly dies after a stroke, Shadow takes his place_

Rouge could only stare in confusion and bewilderment, and apparently, Knuckles felt the same, as his mouth hung agape.

"Fuck." Knuckles said, for once, Rouge actually agreed with the red echidna.

Shadow just looked baffled. "I-I wouldn't even choose myself..."

Omega looked at Shadow. **"WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW?"**

Shadow rubbed his chin slightly as he pondered. "Take over the fucking world."

Shadow suddenly teleported away, leaving Rouge, Omega, and Knuckles staring blankly at each other on the alter.

Knuckles broke the silence. "Welp, we're fucked."


	7. Hell

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A WHILE.**

 **I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS, AND WAS CONSIDERING GIVING UP ON THE STORY ALTOGETHER - BUT READING YOUR REVIEWS ALLOWED ME TO REGAIN MY MOTIVATION. SO I THANK YOU.**

 **ANYWAY LET'S GET ON WITH THIS MESS**

* * *

 _Food and water ran out 4 days ago._ Silver wrote in his diary. _I'm fucking dyin-_

Knuckles snatched the diary out of Silver's hand. "No time for writing stories when the world is as shit as it is right now." He told Silver sternly.

Silver pouted."Y'know, if you guys were actually competent I wouldn't have been forced to travel back in time _again_ and help you fix this!"

Knuckles had been flipping through the diary and not listening, but he ended up quickly throwing it back on Silver's head with a scarred facial expression after he had managed to glimpse at the words. _Dear diary, today Blaze gave me a boner-_

Silver stared blankly after the echidna when he slowly walked away. Knuckles sat down next to his bat companion, Rouge, was biting into an onion as if it were an apple. Yes, they were that desperate.

"Hey, babe-"

"No." Rouge quickly interrupted Knuckles before he got the chance to say more.

"Knuuuuuuckles?" Amy's voice whined from the entrance to the little underground hole that they called a base. "You there?"

"Noooo." Knuckles replied sarcastically.

"Knuckles don't be a smartass, you're supposed to be the dumb one, remember?" Amy huffed.

Knuckles groaned. "I forget. Now what did you want..?" he asked, although he could predict..

"I wanted to know when we were bailing Sonic out of prison, I don't want to have to resort to becoming Tails' girlfriend."

Tails sighed. "Nice to know I'm always sloppy seconds.." he mumbled.

"I TOLD YOU, AMY!" Wow, Knuckles was already losing his temper. "WE HAVE NO CHANCE OF GETTING PAST SHADOW'S SECURITY!"

"I'LL GO MYSELF!" Amy yelled just as angrily. "BECAUSE I PHYSICALLY CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT HIM!"

Knuckles would actually be able to agree with that statement, as the previous the day the pink hedgehog had just been screeching "REEEEEEEEEE." constantly - Amy, surprisingly, had never run out of breath. It was almost admirable.

"Boo." Knuckle's heard Espio's voice above his head, and the echidna jumped violently. He whipped around to see Espio dangling by his tail from a crack in the ceiling. "Shadow's added some new laws." The chameleon told him, handing him a list which read:

 **The rules of Shadow T. Hedgehog's empire - if you do not abide by these rules expected to be tortured and/or killed.**

 _1\. Sonic the hedgehog shall be hated by everyone and everyone shall attend the ceremony every month where the hedgehog is publicly tortured._

 _2\. Any form of art and entertainment is banned - as it is pointless._

 _3\. If you are caught being stupid, expect immediate death to come to yourself along with your friends and family._

 _4\. Fast food is banned - it is disgusting and greasy and they once forgot the onions that I wanted in my burger._

 _5\. All mobians are equal, but some mobians are more equal than others_

 _6\. If you make a 'damn 4th chaos emerald' joke I will kill you myself._

 _7\. Don't spoil Infinity War because I haven't watched it yet._

 _8\. Don't kill each other. Cleaning up the mess is tedious._

 _9\. Couples can only have one child - because children are scary and tiny_

 _10\. You are not allowed to say "Oh my God" You must say "Oh my Maria"_

 _11\. You are only allowed to shop in hot topic._

 _12\. Don't be an asshole, only I'm allowed to be one._

Knuckles gulped when he read the last law.

 _13\. Any members of the resistance that are currently residing underground underneath the oak tree on Emerald Hill that have the nerve to show their faces will be tortured for the rest of their lives_

* * *

How the actual fuck did Shadow know where they were hiding? The last rule quickly spread like wildfire throughout the base - and they all decided that they needed to make one last final stand.

* * *

"RIGHT!" Knuckles declared at the end of the table. "IT IS TIME TO END THIS!"

Everyone was silent. Rouge was still eating her onion.

"Anyone?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"We can give up and cry!" Tails suggested hopefully.

"Tempting.. but no."

" **DESTROY THE WORLD** "

"That's stupid, Omega."

"It's strange really." Amy said. "Shadow was actually a good ruler until after he spent all that time practising Chaos Energy he went crazy. Maybe we just need to remind him of who he was somehow.."

"I mean, despite the fact we are starving, thirsty, dirty, homeless, and dying is Shadow really that bad?" Silver asked with a shrug. "He got rid of capitalism."

"But he brought back communism." Knuckles pointed out.

"I... fair point."

Rouge finally finished her onion. "You're all idiots." she rolled her eyes. "I know how to defeat Shadow - and I've been trying to tell you for ages now."

All heads in the room turned to her.

"How do we defeat him?" Knuckles asked, leaning in closer.

"By unleashing the secret weapon." the bat answered.

Silver blinked. "Wait, what weapon?"

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PART!** **JUST PRETEND THE LONG HIATUS WAS TOTALLY MEANT TO REPRESENT HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR SHADOW TO TAKE OVER AND THAT WAS TOTALLY PLANNED - EVERYONE GOT THAT? OKAY? OKAY..**

 **JOKES ASIDE, I APOLOGISE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG. AS ALWAYS, I'D APRRECIATE IF YA LEFT A REVIEW TO SAY YOUR THOUGHTS AND CRITIQUES!**


End file.
